Death's Kiss
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Death. It isn't a good thing to witness. It can emotionally scar anyone. But a little girl? Can a little girl stay sane while seeing countless people die over and over? What about watching someone die, even though she knew exactly how it would happen, and couldn't stop it?
1. Chapter 1 (4-4)

**I needed to write another story. I already finished _Coming Down_, so I needed something to write. If I work on _Perfect for You_ too much, I will get too far ahead! Thus, I am posting a new story. I'm sure you guys don't mind, right?**

**So this story is also a mystery. You all get to guess what's up with Lucy! I really like this idea, and I'm glad I came up with it. I'm not sure how exactly I thought of the idea, though. It was really a combination of different things. I won't tell you now, though, because that may ruin the surprise. So if you all want to know later on when Lucy's past is revealed, just let me know. I will probably forget to tell you by then, so remind me! **

**I think I am going to start putting a quote and a song for each chapter for your enjoyment. It may be related, it may not. I've seen a few other authors do that, and I think it's cool. So it's not my idea. I would give credit, but it's not a specific thing to one author, so it would be hard to do so. So give yourself a pat on the back if you do this, okay?**

**Updates: Just look for the notice on my profile, if you don't already know the updating policy that I never follow XD. It just sounds good to have one, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Quote: _They day of my birth, my death began its walk. It is walking towards me, without hurrying._ ~Jean Cocteau**

**Song: Stand Up by James Durbin**

* * *

"Senior year, can you believe it?" Natsu asked, his hands folded behind his head. He waltzed along the street, his backpack hanging loosely around his shoulders.

"Natsu, you do realize it's February, right? We've been in our senior year for over a semester. It isn't that impressive, idiot," Gray mumbled. His hands were shoved in his front pockets, his thumbs sticking out. Unlike Natsu, his black pants were hanging loosely on his hips. His collared shirt wasn't even buttoned yet, his abs exposed. His messy hair just screamed he wasn't a morning person.

"Whoa, look at her," Natsu said, stopping dead in his tracks. He held out his hand, stopping Gray from moving.

"Honestly, you're dating Lisanna," Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes. He looked anyways, though. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

A beautiful blonde girl was standing on her front porch, talking to someone on the phone. Her chocolate brown eyes almost looked too big for her heart-shaped face. Long, smooth legs extended from her way-too-short skirt. It looked like her chest would pop out of her tight shirt. And best of all, she was wearing the Fairy Tail uniform, meaning she went to their school. She said a few words, then hung up the phone.

"Lucy!" someone called from inside the house. A blonde man burst through the door. He looked about twenty years old. He handed the girl, which they learned was named Lucy, a brown paper bag. She thanked him and walked off her porch.

"We're going to be late if you drool any longer," Gray said. He grabbed Natsu's shoulders and started walking.

"Like you weren't looking," Natsu said, rolling his eyes. He knee for a fact that Gray was looking more than himself, but he decided not to bring up that fact. They eventually fell a few paces behind Lucy.

"Huh?" She turned around to see who was following her. She almost blushed at the two boys. The one with pink hair was super cute, but the one with raven hair was just plain sexy. His uniform wasn't even on fully! Her thoughts were taken back to their uniform. "Do you guys go to Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Yup!" Natsu said proudly. "Natsu Dragneel, senior." He reached his hand out. She happily shook it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, also a senior," she said with a smile. She was glad she already knew someone in her class.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray introduced himself. He didn't bothering saying he was a senior, since it was obvious.

"Okay, so I have no clue what I'm doing," she laughed. "I've never been to the school, so, uh, yeah." She put her hands behind her back and tipped her ankles back and forth, looking to the side.

"Don't worry!" Natsu said, putting an arm over her shoulder, which made her blush. "We will be your personal tour guides!"

"Thanks," she said, removing his arm from her shoulder. "And don't drink orange juice at lunch. You'll throw up on your date tonight."

"Huh?" Natsu said, baffled. "How did you know I had a date with Lisanna tonight?"

"Is that really the part you're questioning?" Gray asked. He thought the better question would be how she knew that.

"So is that the school?" Lucy asked, changing the subject. She obviously knew that the large building in front of her was the school. With the giant sign that said the school's name above the doors, she would have to be an idiot not to know it was Fairy Tail.

"Natsu~!"

Lucy looked just in time to see a girl pounce on Natsu. She had short white hair and big blue eyes. He awkwardly grabbed her waist while trying to balance himself. "L-Lisanna!" he laughed. She kissed him on the lips and laughed with him. Lucy thought they were the cutest thing ever.

"Lisanna!" another girl groaned. Lucy looked over and saw a girl with long blue hair run up to them. She was clutching two books in her hands. "You just ran away!"

"Sorry, Wendy," Lisanna apologized, leaving Natsu's grasp. She quickly waved at Gray before turning to her friend. "I was just happy to see Natsu."

"You do this every day, though!" Wendy complained.

"Then you should be use to it," Lisanna said, crossing her arms. "By the way, where's Levy and Jellal?"

"They went to the Student Council room," Wendy said with a sigh. "They ditched me, too."

"Since you haven't noticed," Lucy said, making everyone look at her. "I'm new here. My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you guys."

"A new student!" Lisanna and Wendy gasped at once. "We need to take you to Student Council!" They both grabbed her hands and ran into the school. Natsu and Gray quickly ran after them.

After a short run, Lucy was thrown into a classroom. She looked up and saw a group of students staring at her. They all had bands around their right arms. A boy with blue hair was sitting at the teacher's desk, while a girl with red hair was sitting on the desk, papers in hand. A few other kids were standing around.

"What's up, Lis?" a girl with long white hair asked. Lucy knew it was Lisanna's sister right away.

"Lucy here is a new student," Lisanna said, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. The blonde quickly jerked away, avoiding physical contact.

"Lucy Heartfilia, correct?" the boy with blue hair asked, picking up a manila folder. She nodded quickly. "Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and information on the school." He extended the folder. She stumbled forward and grabbed it.

"Welcome to the Student Council Room," the girl with red hair said. "I'm Erza Scarlet, vice president. This is Jellal Fernandes, student body president. And we have Levy Fernandes, Jellal's twin, the secretary. Mira Strauss is our event attendant. She deals with assemblies and clubs. And everyone else are staff members."

"So you guys run the school?" Lucy asked, leaning against one of the desks.

"Pretty much," Jellal said with a shrug. "Makarov is just a figurehead, really."

"We are all seniors, except for Lisanna and Wendy," Erza explained. "They are both sophomores. Wendy is Jellal and Levy's sister, while Lisanna is Mira's sister."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all," Lucy said with a smile.

"The bell is going to ring, so we better get to class," Levy said, grabbing her backpack. Not a second later, the bell rang.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (4-8)

"And because of his hate for Christians, Nero was believed to cause the fire. The fire had a great impact on the Roman Empire, so you can see how knowing the cause is important." Lucy watched the history teacher turned around to write something on the board. She was sure she would die if she had to listen to another minute of a lecture on Rome.

Luckily, someone came to her rescue. The door creaked open, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

The teacher sighed. "Natsu, Loke, what do you need?"

"We just need to take Lucy," Loke said. He held up his student council band, forcing the teacher to let Lucy leave.

"Honestly, its the last period of her first day," the teacher mumbled under his breath. Lucy smiled and quickly grabbed her things, running out of the room

"You guys are the best," Lucy said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we know," Natsu said with a smirk.

The three walked to the Student Council room. Jellal and Erza were doing paperwork, Mira was talking to Lisanna, Gajeel and Gray were playing with a paper football, and Wendy and Levy had their noses in a book. Natsu and Loke joined the football game. Lucy decided to see what Levy and Wendy were reading.

"It's a book on The Cursed Child," Wendy said.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"It's an old myth," Levy explained. "There's all sorts of fictional books on it."

"Well what's the curse?" Lucy asked.

"It's different every time, but the idea is always the same," Wendy said. "There is always a cursed child. She has a gift relating to the dead. She usually predicts deaths, though."

"Does she find a way to break the curse?" Lucy asked. Levy shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Here, you can borrow the book," Levy said, closing the leather-bound book. "You seem interested. They have a whole section at the local library about this, so you can go there to find more."

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile. She put the book in her satchel backpack. When she looked back at Levy and Wendy, they were already reading another book. She sighed a happy sigh and went over to Natsu and Gray.

"You suck at this!" Natsu laughed, pointing a finger at Loke.

"Give him a break," Gray said. "Pretty boys aren't good at sports."

"Very funny," Loke said. His face brightened when he saw Lucy. He immediately stood up and put his arm around her. "Hey Princess, what's your beautiful face doing over here? Coming to see me perhaps?"

"Uh, no," Lucy said. She moved his arm off of her. "Gray, you need to take me home."

"Why me?" Gray asked, tipping his head back so he had an upside down view of Lucy.

"Natsu has a date, you pass by my house on your way home, and I don't know where I'm going," she explained. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. "Perfect! Let's get going." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. As she was dragging him out of the room, Gajeel made a whipping sound. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

X

"Thanks for walking me home," Lucy said.

"It's on my way, right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," she laughed. "See you tomorrow!" She waved to him before walking up the three steps to her front door. The second she stepped inside, the smell of chocolate filled her nose. She skipped the kitchen.

"Hey, Luce," Laxus said. He was wearing a frilly pink apron, frosting a cake.

"You look cute," Lucy said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Shut up," Laxus said. "Someone destroyed my other one, so I had to use her's."

"I told you not to let me cook!" Lucy defended herself. "I told you I would burn your apron, but you didn't listen. You should really start listening to me."

"You're so bossy," Laxus said, throwing the frosting bag in the garbage can. "Remind me why I'm here?" He wiped the frosting off his hands and looked at the finished cake.

"For one, we're partners. And you're the one that requested that, because we were friends. And I quote! 'I'm not going to let you go with some old guy who won't be any fun.' It's completely your fault that you have to deal with me," she said. She ran her finger over the cake, scooping up some frosting. She earned herself a glare as she put the finger in her mouth. She smiled at the fact that he made a strawberry cake with chocolate frosting, her favorite.

"So did you finish?" Laxus grabbed a knife and started cutting the cake. He grabbed two plates and put a piece on each. He put a fork on both plates and slid one to Lucy.

"I still have to report a few more," she said. She picked up a piece of the cake and put the fork in her mouth, holding it there while she opened her backpack. She pulled out her notebook. She pulled the fork out of her mouth and set it on her plate. "We need to go to the park tonight."

"Which one?" He leaned over to look at the notebook.

"Lyon Milkovich," she said. "I saw posters on the way home about a mini festival at the park for little kids. I looked him up in the database, and he's eight. I'm sure he will be there."

"Pedifile," Laxus said with a smirk.

Lucy picked up her cake with her hands and pressed it to Laxus' face. "You know I have to," she said. He picked up his cake and threw it at her.

Thus, the cake war started.

X

"Ultear!" Gray yelled, chasing after his little sister. For a five-year-old, she ran really fast.

"You can't catch me!" she laughed. She screamed when he picked her up. "Gray! That's not fair!"

"It's not fair for you to run off," he said. He moved her onto his shoulders. She giggled and grabbed his hair for support. "Let's go find your brother."

Gray walked towards the benches. Dozens of parents were gathered there, talking while their kids played. He didn't understand the point of the festival, but Lyon wanted to go, so he brought him like the awesome big brother he is. He set Ultear down, and she ran over to Lyon, who was swinging not too far away with a little girl with pink hair.

"I still have cake in my hair!" he heard a man whine. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy walking with the blonde guy from that morning. She smiled at him and picked what looked like frosting from his hair.

Gray walked over to her. "Hey, Lucy," he said. She looked a little surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Big crowd, huh?" she asked. He found it odd how she quickly changed the subject.

"Are you a friend?" the blonde man asked.

"Right, this is Gray," Lucy said. "This is Laxus."

"Nice to meet you," Gray said. He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Ultear. He quickly picked her up.

"Gray!" she whined. "They won't let me swing! They said I'm too annoy'n!"

"Alright, I'll go with you," he said, which made Ultear smile. He looked back to Lucy and Laxus. "I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" He went over to the swings.

"Okay, let's go find this Lyon kid," Laxus said. Lucy pulled her phone out. She typed in Lyon's name. A picture of a boy with spiky white hair came up.

"Text me if you find him," Lucy said, showing him the picture. They quickly split up.

Lucy walked around the large park, dodging kids. There were dozens of kids, running around and laughing. She quickly checked the swings, not wanting to be seen by Gray. She thought it was adorable how he was so nice to the little girl, whoever she was. Next, she checked the slides. She saw a girl with pink hair talking to a boy with white hair, whose back was to Lucy.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around to face her and blushed. "Are you Lyon?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"Y-yes," he stuttered nervously. He wasn't sure who she was, but she was really pretty, in his eyes.

Without hesitating, she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to make Ultear and Lyon younger.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 (4-11)

"Having fun?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Ultear laughed, smiling wide. He smiled and pushed her again. He thought it was adorable how she wouldn't stop laughing. Swinging was always her favorite thing to do at the park. His eyes scanned the park again. He saw Lucy pass by earlier, and it looked like she was looking for someone. He saw Laxus, too, but he looked like he was just walking around.

Gray's eyes landed on Lyon. He was talking to the pink-haired girl. If he remembered correctly, her name was Sherry. She came over to their house a few times to play, so he knew they were friends. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Lucy tap Lyon's shoulder. Lyon turned around a blushed bright red. She said something to him, but he couldn't read her lips. Then she kissed Lyon. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He stopped pushing Ultear and ran over to his brother.

"What the hell?!" he asked angrily, stopping beside them. He could see Lyon trying to push Lucy back, clearly uncomfortable. When he went forward to try and help his brother, he felt someone holding him back. He turned around and saw Laxus.

"Don't," he warned. Gray looked back to Lucy. She finally let Lyon go. She collapsed to her knees in sobs. He was really confused. Laxus walked past him and knelt beside Lucy. She immediately leaned into him, crying into his chest.

"What's going on?" Gray asked. He didn't bother sounding nice about it, either.

"You okay?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Give me my notebook," she said, holding her hand out. He handed her the book and a pen. She started writing something in it.

"How long?" Laxus asked.

"He looked about fourteen," she said, closing her book.

"Gray!" a voice cried. They all turned and saw Ultear running towards them. She stopped beside Gray and looked to Lyon. She smiled. "Lyon!" she said happily, laughing. She ran over and hugged him.

"Are you related?" Lucy asked.

"Lyon and Ultear are my younger siblings," Gray all but hissed.

Laxus grabbed Lucy's notebook and opened it. "Ultear Milkovich," he read. He looked over to the little girl.

"You're kidding," Lucy sighed. Laxus shook his head. Gray watched in amazement as Lucy reached over and grabbed the back of Ultear's shirt. She pulled the little girl towards her. She then kissed her. It didn't last as long as the one with Lyon, though. She let the girl go, a small smile on her face.

"Well?" Laxus asked. Gray thought it was some sick joke. He assumed Laxus was asking how the kiss was, but he was way off.

"Old age," Lucy said. "We're done here." She stood up and started walking away. Laxus quickly followed.

"Wait!" Gray called.

But they were already gone.

X

It had been a week since the day at the park. Lucy wad acting like it never happened. Gray could only wish he could forget. He couldn't think of how to bring it up. Is there even a way to casually bring up something like that?

"Loke, stop hitting on Lucy!" Erza yelled.

Lucy was officially a member of student council. She would skip most of her classes like everyone else. It bothered Gray how casual she would be. He couldn't imagine what his friends would think if they found out that she kissed small children.

Something about Lucy wasn't right. He knew that, yet he was still drawn to her. Everytime she would laugh or smile, he would smile, too. He could stare into her chocolate eyes all day. What really bothered him, though, was the way she acted. She always seemed so distant, not letting anyone get too close. No, that wasn't true. She wouldn't let anyone but Laxus get close. She seemed so at ease around him, and Gray couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't know their relation, but he knew they weren't related.

"Are you coming?"

Gray jerked back into reality. Lucy was standing in front of him. Her backpack was over her shoulder, and she was holding her leather notebook to he chest.

She always had that notebook with her. She had it that day at the park. After kissing Lyon and Ultear, she wrote something inside. He was dying to know what she wrote.

"Gray, it's time to go to lunch," Lucy said.

"Maybe I'm overthinking this," he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," he quickly said. "Let's go eat."

Lucy just rolled her eyed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I think the next few are going to be a little short, just to let you know. This chapter is mainly Gray organizing his thoughts, which will hopefully help you guys. A guest commented about Lyon dying because Lucy kissed him. I'm assuming you used the title for that, right? You all aren't going to be in the dark until Gray finds out. I am going to make sure you know before he does, so there will be some situational irony in future chapters.  
**

**I'm not quite sure how beta reading works. I understand what it is, though. I've never seen a function to share the story with someone to have it beta read. I actually made a beta reading profile, but I don't know what to do from there. If someone could help me out, that'd be awesome. I always thought it would be cool to beta read stories, so I want to try it out!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 (4-13)

"Luce, what are you doing?" Laxus asked.

Lucy was sitting at the island in the kitchen. She had three old books and two newer ones around her. A spiral notebook and her leather notebook were flipped open. Her phone was sitting between them.

"I'm researching and doing work," she said. She flipped a page in one of the books, then wrote something in the spiral notebook. She then looked at her phone, then wrote something in her leather notebook.

Laxus walked over and picked up one of the books. "The Cursed Child: Myth or Reality?" he read the title. He looked at the newer books and saw they were fictional and about a cursed child.

"It's a scientific book," she said. "The author was just saying why it is impossible. I'm just looking for the science behind it."

"I'm not letting you look at this stuff," he said. He grabbed all the books and started walking away.

"Bring them back!" Lucy whined. She closed her leather notebook and ran after him.

She chased Laxus into the living room. He threw the books on the couch and ran out of the room. When he was running past the front door, he turned around to see if she was still following him. She ran into his chest and knocked them both on the ground. She took the chance to straddle his waist, pinning him to the ground.

"I caught you," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Why can't I look at those books?" she asked.

"What if you come across something you shouldn't?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she said. She smiled and looked downwards. "And your really sweet."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because the worst part of today is saying goodnight to me," she said.

"Well, there never is a dull moment with you," he continued to laugh.

"Wait," she said. She brought her head up and stared at the wall. "It changed. Why is Gray coming? Its Saturday, so he doesn't have a reason. And why is that now the worst part of your day? Don't you like him?"

"Not particularly," he said. The doorbell rang, so he stood up, bringing her with him. "I'll go put your books back on the table."

Lucy thanked him before opening the door. Gray stood on the other side. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, and the shirt was completely unbuttoned. His black jeans were hanging off his hips, showing the waistline of his boxers, which also seemed to be low.

Gray grabbed her chin and moved her face up, so she was looking at his face. Her face turned bright red. "Now that you're done drooling," he said, letting her chin go, "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something."

"What about Natsu?" she asked.

"He's on a date with Lisanna," he said.

"Gajeel?"

"With Levy."

"Loke?"

"Working."

"Jellal?"

"Paperwork with Erza."

"Mira?"

"Also working."

"Wendy?"

"Homework."

"Where do you want to go?" she sighed. She couldn't believe that everyone else was busy.

"You're still new to town, so I figured we could just walk around," he said.

"Give me a minute, okay?" She opened the door fully and let him inside. "Just wait here in the kitchen." She then ran upstairs.

"Why don't you put some clothes on?" Laxus asked, glaring at Gray. He shut Lucy's notebooks and stacked them on the books.

"I'll just take them off later, anyways," Gray said, leaning against the counter.

"Excuse me?" Laxus hissed.

Gray realized what Laxus thought and blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!" he blurted out. He took a deep breath. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"It's not you," Laxus said. He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and took a bite. After swallowing, he continued, "I just don't want anyone getting too close to Lucy."

"Jealous much?" Gray scoffed. He was starting to think that Laxus was dating Lucy afterall.

"I just don't want her getting hurt," Laxus said.

Before Gray could ask what he meant, Lucy entered the room. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a tight white tank-top. She slipped on some black flats. After putting on a light gray coat, she looked to Gray. "I'm ready," she said.

"Yeah, let's go," Gray said. Just as he was leaving the room, he looked over his shoulder. Laxus was giving him the deadliest glare.

X

"Come in," a rough voice spoke. He cleared his throat as the door opened. Three individuals walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Yagami," a kind voice said.

"Michelle, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name, Bosu?" the gruff voice spoke again.

"Sorry, Bosu," Michelle said, laughing.

"Now, what do you need?" Bosu looked at three people. They were all wearing nametags. Michelle's said 'Michelle Straight.' Her brother, who was standing beside her, had a tag that said 'Dan Straight."

Misa Kane spoke. "I was wonfering if you've spoken to all my teams." Misa worked under Bosu, while she had many teams working under her.

"And by all her teams, she means a certain one," Dan said. Misa glared at him. "We all know they're your favorite, so no need to hide it."

"For your information," Misa said, pointing her hands on her hips. "I'm only worried about them because of their special case."

Bosu cleared his throat. "I've been getting steady updates from them. They already sent me the two people I requested. I mailed them a longer list a few minutes ago."

"Any personal updates?" Misa asked.

"Someone has a crush," Dan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Misa asked, crossing her arms. "Besides, I'm twenty-five."

"He's only twenty," Dan pointed out.

"Please stop fighting," Michelle said quietly.

"Yes, do stop," Bosu said. "And about our special team, I will be sending another team to visit them. Misa, being her doctor, I will have you go as well."

"Oh, please send us!" Michelle begged. "I miss her so much!"

"Alright," Bosu laughed. "Your departure will be decided at another time."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Also, I'm not sure if I can make this story super long. I just can't think of anything major to add along the line. But! My next two stories will be pretty long. I actually have about five different story ideas, but two of them might be one-shots or close to it. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 (4-13)

**Okay, I looked and this was a short chapter, too, so I decided to update this now.**

* * *

"So, uh," Lucy stuttered. She hugged her arms closer to her chest, trying not to look at Gray. He was being very distracting. His shirt was already off, which she was carrying. She never knew he had a stripping problem. He said his mother is the reason, which she found odd, but didn't push the matter.

"Hey, lets stop at this cafe," Gray said. "They have the best coffee in town." He opened up the door for Lucy. She ducked her head and quickly went inside. He chuckled and followed her inside.

"Hello, what can I get you two?" the cashier asked. She looked at forty and had short black hair. Her eyes landed on Gray and she smiled. "Mocha Jam with whipped cream, right?"

"Make that two, and I need a chunk of frosted bread," he said. He led Lucy to a table without paying.

"What's a Mocha Jam?" Lucy asked, sitting down. When she looked at the menu, she didn't know what anything was.

"It's basically raspberry hot chocolate with caffeine," he said. He leaned back in his seat.

"Do you come here a lot? She already knew what you wanted." She thought it would be nice to go somewhere so often the employees knew what you wanted. She never stayed in one place for long, so she never experienced that.

"Let's just say I come here a lot," he laughed.

"Your order," the cashier said, setting two cups and a plate of frosted bread on the table. "Just let me know if you need anything else." She bowed before going back to the counter.

Lucy watched Gray take a drink. He seemed to like it. She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. Her face lit up. "Its amazing," she said.

"Now let me show you how to eat the bread," he said. He took the plastic lid off his cup. He ripped off a piece of bread. After dipping it in his drink, he popped it in his mouth. "Seriously, its the best way to eat it."

She hestitently took the lid off her cup. She slowly ripped a piece of bread from the mini loaf. She dipped it in her cup and ate it. She was surprised at how good it was. Gray smiled and ate another piece.

By the time the bread was gone, their drinks were, too. The nice cashier actually brought them each another cup.

"Okay, do you want to know how we got these for free?" he asked. He put his hand up to his mouth like he was about to say a big secret. "My family owns this place."

"Gray!" Lucy yelled. She threw her lid at him. He laughed and caught it. "Your opinion was so biased!" She could hear the cashier laughing from the counter. With a closer look, she realized it was Gray's mom.

"My opinion was not biased. I'm offended you would think so," he said, fake shocked.

"Offended my ass," she said. She grabbed a couple straws from the cup beside her and threw them at him.

"Whoa," he said, catching each straw. "Are you challenging me to a straw fight?" She smiled and shrugged. "You are going to regret that decision." He grabbed a handful of straws and started throwing them at her. She grabbed the straws from the table beside them.

"Ah!" she gasped, putting her hands up. Fifty straws were thrown at her at once. She blocked most of them, but was still hit. She grabbed a few off the floor and threw them at Gray. He easily dodged them.

"Gray!" his mother, Ur, snapped. Both teens froze. "You better clean that mess up!"

"Sorry, Mom," Gray mumbled. He knelt on the ground and started picking up straws. Lucy laughed and helped him.

Ten minutes later, all of the straws were picked up. Gray slumped back into his chair and took a drink of his cold Mocha Jam.

"I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Lucy asked. She excused herself and went to the restroom.

Not a moment after she left, Gray heard a phone vibrating. He looked over and saw her phone laying in the table. He picked it up and looked at the screen. She got a text from '-.' He found it odd that the person didn't have a name in her phone, but three hyphens. Curiosity getting the better of him, he read the text.

_'Amy Johnson_

_Kyle Lander_

_Josh Hon_

_Jellal Fernandes_

_Natsu Dragneel'_

He read the text at least five times. He wanted to know what the text was for, and why Jellal and Natsu's names appeared. If he asked Lucy, she would get mad at him for reading the text.

Just like what happened at that park, he decided to forget.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 (4-15)

Lucy sat in the student could council roommate, scribbling in her notebook. Gray was a few seats away from her, swirling his pen. The only other person in the room was Jellal, who was doing something at his desk.

She was just waiting for Gray to ask her about the list. When she got on her phone, she saw the the text message was aready viewed. It was obvious he read it, but he hasn't asked her about it. She wouldn't know what to say if he did ask, so she was glad he didn't. It had been a whole week, which just made it surprising.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Gray said. He chair made a screeching noise as he stood up. He swiftly left the room.

Lucy looked to the door, just to make sure he was gone. Since he was, she grabbed her notebook and snuck over to Jellal. He didn't even lift his head when she walked past. She stood behind him and lifted her notebook in the air.

With one hit to the head, Jellal was out like a light.

X

"He's waking up!" Wendy said happily. She looked to Jellal, who was laying on a bed in the nurse's office

"What happened?" Jellal asked groggily. He groaned when his head started pounding. Erza was at his side in an instant.

"Gray came into the room and saw you passed out on the floor," Erza said, stroking his hair. He leaned into her touch and sighed in relief. His head was starting to feel better already.

"The nurse said you could rest in here the rest of the day," Levy said.

"Alright," Jellal said. He wasn't really sure what she said. He was too busy concentrating on what Erza was doing. He just wished it could always be like that. Erza was only paying attention to him because he was injured.

"Here," Wendy said, handing him a glass of water. He realized how thirsty he way. He licked his lips. The moment he did, he tasted something.

Strawberries.

X

"Then I divide by ten?" Gray asked, looking up to Lisanna.

"No, you multiply," she said. She pointed to the notebook. "Your sign is already division, so you would multiply to cancel it out."

"Why did I have to fail algebra?" he asked, sighing. He looked at the equation again. He might as well of been reading another language. Math was his weakest subject. Actually, it was his only weak subject. Luckily, Lisanna was amazing at algebra, and offered to help him. They both stayed after school to work.

"Gray!" Lisanna yelled, smacking his head. He groaned and looked up at her, rubbing the spot she hit. "Why are you adding seven?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled, completely flustered.

"You already subtracted seven! Why would you bring it back?!"

"I said I don't know!"

She knew he was bad, but she didn't realize he was that bad. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Okay, why don't we take a break?" she asked sweetly. He didn't need to be told twice. He threw his pencil to the desk and leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief. His brain was starting to hurt.

When his stomach started to grumble, he made his way over to his backpack. He pulled out a candy bar and took a bite. He looked over to Lisanna and saw her writing more problems in his notebook. He rolled his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Lucy's backpack, which was resting a few seats away. He didn't even realize she was still at school. His eyes widened when he saw her notebook sitting beside her bag. He looked back to Lisanna. Since she still wasn't paying attention, he walked over to Lucy's stuff. He picked up the notebook. It was a few inches thick. He noticed a paragraph printed in gold on the cover.

_'Eyes, look your last!  
__Arms, take your last embrace!  
__And you, O lips, seal with a righteous kiss,  
__A dateless bargain to engrossing death.' _

He felt sick to his stomach. He was holding the notebook Lucy wrote in after she kissed his brother and sister. The quote even mentioned kissing. He pushed the thought aside and flipped open to the first page. Before he could read a word, the door swung open, catching his attention. He quickly closed the book. Lucy was in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, stomping over to him.

"I was putting your notebook in your bag," he lied. "I didn't want you to forget it."

"Thanks, but I won't forget it," she snapped. She grabbed the notebook and picked up her bag. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh," he said, looking to Lisanna. "I was getting help on some homework."

"I'll help you," she offered. His head snapped back to her. "I just need to get home. You can eat dinner at my house, too."

"It's fine," Lisanna said. She heard the whole conversation. "Mom needed me home soon, anyways."

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"Gray, it isn't exactly fun teaching you basic math," she said, crossing her arms.

"See? Let's go," Lucy said, walking out the door. Gray scrambled to grab his bag and run after her.

X

"There you go!" Lucy cheered. "That wasn't that hard, was it?"

"It was actually easy," Gray said, pure amazement in his voice. She was such a better teacher than Lisanna.

It was about five in the evening. They were both sitting in the kitchen. A half empty pizza box and an empty pop bottle sat beside them. They just ordered pizza fir dinner, since Laxus didn't go grocery shopping yet. He was watching TV in the living room, but decided to go check on Gray and Lucy.

"Are you guys almost done?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, we're done," Gray said. He ignored the scowl Laxus was giving him. He heard a notice outside. "I think someone is here."

Laxus got up and went to the front door. The moment he opened it, he was tackled to the ground. He fell backwards with her on top of him. The woman had long green hair that was tied into a pony-tail. She had big green eyes. "Laxus!" she said happily.

"Misa, get off of me," Laxus groaned. She quickly got off of him and helped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you two," she said in a serious voice. "I have to look out for those under me, right?"

"That's sick, Misa," a man tsked, walking into the house. His eyes landed on Lucy and smiled. "Hey, Sweets, how've you been?"

"Dan," Lucy said, honestly surprised. She looked over to Gray. He was picking at the corner of his notebook.

"Come on, don't I get a hug?" Dan asked, stretching his arms out. She rolled her eyes and ran over to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did Michelle come?" she asked. Right on cue, a girl with curly brown hair entered the house.

"Dan!" she said worriedly. She walked over and separated the two. "You know you aren't suppose to touch her!"

"Come on, one hug won't hurt," he whined, crossing his arms.

"Yes it can!" Michelle whined, stomping her foot.

"Guys, it's okay," Lucy said, stepping between the two siblings. "By the way, how's Bosu?"

"He's very pleased with you," Misa said. "You've been delivering steady reports."

"I try," Lucy said, blushing. She scratched her head and looked to the floor.

Gray cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. Lucy and Laxus forgot he was even there. "So, uh, I should be going," he said. He didn't think he needed to be involved in the reunion taking place. He put his things in his backpack and stood up, ready to leave.

"No, you don't have to," Lucy quickly said. She looked back to her old friends. "Are you guys staying in town?"

"Actually," Dan said, laughing awkwardly. "We were going to stay here..."

"Michelle stays in Lucy's room, Dan gets the couch, and I get the guest room," Misa said, taking control.

"Y-yes," Laxus and Lucy both stuttered. They knew how Misa could get.

"Laxus, Dan, go get the bags," Misa said. The two boys quickly left. "Lucy, I need to know your intentions with this boy." She looked right at Gray when she spoke.

"What?!" Lucy shrieked. She blushed and shook her head. "I was helping him with math!"

"Good," Misa said. "I don't have to remind you, do I?"

"No," Lucy said sadly, the tension in the air finally dying down.

* * *

**I hope you are all enjoying the story! If you haven't figured out Lucy yet, I believe next chapter it is all explained. Not to Gray, though. He will be in suspense until Chapter 10.**

**I would love it if you all went to my profile and answered the poll. I have a few different ideas for stories, and I can't decide which to do after Death's Kiss. I'm not rushing this story, though! I just like to think ahead and write a little of the new story before I publish, just in case I don't like how it is going. I won't rush this story in any way. I just want to make sure everything works out. So, I believe I have four different options to c****hoose from, and you can pick two. I would just really appreciate it if you checked that out. I want to make sure I write stories that appeal to you guys. **

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 (4-20)

"That isn't true!" Lucy heard Misa screech from downstairs. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come on, I saw you glomp him yesterday!" Dan yelled. She grabbed her notebook and backpack, then walked downstairs.

Laxus was sitting at the island in the kitchen, his face in his hands. Misa was blushing while glaring at Dan, who had a smirk on his face. Michelle was standing there like nothing was happening.

"You guys ready?" Lucy asked, grabbing an apple. Dan and Michelle were actually twins, both seniors, so they had to go to school with Lucy.

"Lucy!" Dan cheered, jumping on her. Misa smacked his head.

"Idiot! I thought we discussed this yesterday!" Misa yelled.

"But I don't care if she knows the worst part of my day!" Dan whined.

"Think about Lucy for a minute!" Misa scolded him. "Do you think she wants to see the worst thing that will happen to anyone she touches within the next twenty-four hours? Does that seem fun to you? She has enough trouble with seeing people die!"

"Misa, it's alright," Lucy said, trying to calm her down. "I don't mind, as long as the person knows. Laxus and I touch all the time."

"Whatever," Misa mumbled, crossing her arms, hating that she was wrong.

"L-Lucy?" Michelle asked quietly. The blonde hummed and looked to the brunette. "Someone knocked on the door." With all the yelling, no one even heard it.

"Time to go!" Lucy announced. Dan and Michelle grabbed their empty backpacks and followed her to the door. She opened the door, revealing Natsu and Gray. Natsu had a grin on his face while Gray was on his phone. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Oh, it's you again," Dan said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, do you feel threatened?" Laxus teased.

"We better get going!" Dan quickly said. He gently pushed Lucy and Michelle out the door, leaving Laxus and Misa laughing.

"Smooth," Lucy laughed. Dan glared at her. She realized that Natsu had no idea who they were. "This is Michelle and Dan, my cousins," she introduced her friends. She realized she told Gray they were her friends, but he didn't notice the error. "And this is Natsu and Gray."

"H-hi!" Michelle stuttered, a blush on her face. She thought Gray and Natsu were very attractive. She didn't really get a good look at Gray the night before.

When they all got to school, they went straight to the student council room. Michelle was surprised. All of the girls were gorgeous, and all but one of the guys were handsome. She wasn't too sure about the guy with long hair and piercings. He looked more scary than anything.

"Lucy, will you take this to Makarov?" Erza asked, extending a folder, not looking up at the blonde. Lucy quickly grabbed it and went to the office.

"Don't ask things like that!" Lisanna exclaimed, entering the room behind Mira. Mira was smirking, while Lisanna's whole face was red.

"What did she ask you?" Loke asked. Mira was going to answer, but she decided to ask who the two new people were first.

"My name is Michelle Straight, and this is my twin, Dan," Michelle introduced, bowing.

"And who is this beauty?" Dan asked, instantly in front of Lisanna, holding her hands.

"My girlfriend," Natsu said, pulling Dan away.

"That's okay," Dan said, trying to act cool. "I'll just wait for Lucy." Just as he spoke, she entered the room. He ran over and hugged her. The second he did, her face turned beat red. She shrieked and pushed him away, dropping to her knees. She covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide her blush.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked, kneeling beside her. Lucy nodded and stood up again.

"Sorry, I was just surprised," she said. She looked over and saw Gray looked at her with concern. She blushed again. She pulled Michelle closer and whispered something in her ear. The brunette giggled in response. "It's not funny!"

"But that's just like Dan," Michelle giggled.

Lucy tried to shake the thought out of her head, but it just kept coming back. When she touched Dan, she saw Gray coming over for get help for the math test he would have the next day. When he was about to leave, he was about to kiss her. It was obviously bad for Dan, since he liked Lucy. Luckily, he gets between them. She was just hoping that didn't actually happen.

"Are you ready for the math test tomorrow?" Natsu asked Gray.

Lucy cringed at the thought. She liked Gray, but she just couldn't.

X

Lucy tapped her foot harder against the floor as she looked at her notebook. She decided to eat in the student council room. She has long forgotten her vision with Dan earlier that morning. Right now, she needed to figure out what to. Natsu was next on her list.

"You managed to get Jellal, so what's the problem?" Dan asked, twirling a pen, sitting on a desk across the room.

"But I knocked him unconscious," Lucy reasoned.

"Why can't you do that with Natsu?" he asked. He stopped twirling his pen and looked over to her.

"She can't knock everyone out," Michelle said. She was sitting beside Lucy. They were no others in the room.

"Jellal was easy, but Natsu is different," Lucy said. She leaned back and sighed. "I'm not really friends with Jellal, but I am with Natsu."

"Just do it," Dan snapped. Lucy flinched. "This is your job. Just suck it up and do it."

"Dan-"

"No, he's right," Lucy interrupted Michelle. "I just shouldn't have gotten close to them."

"I'm sorry," Michelle said. She started to cry. "I know how hard this is on you."

"I've been doing this since I was fourteen," Lucy said. "No use crying over it now."

"But you can never kiss the one you love without being pained," Michelle continued to cry.

"That's not true," Dan said. "She already knows that I will die of old age, so nothing to cry about."

"That's not funny," Lucy said. "Don't joke about death. Ever."

"Yeah, you should have some respect," Michelle said, drying her tears. She was done crying. "You know how tough it is being her. She has to kiss babies and old people, seeing how they each die. That's a heavy burden."

"I couldn't do it," Dan said. He shivered. "I would have to kiss guys."

"Kissing girls isn't bad," Lucy said. "It's just as bad as kissing a little kid. The bad part is when they struggle and cry. Everyone looks at me like I'm a creep. Having to leave an area because so many people know me as the one that kisses everyone, knowing me as a slut and whore. The old people who judge you. The young teens who get their first kiss stolen. Never having a meaningful one of your own." She had to stop talking because she was crying.

"Lucy," Dan chocked out. He wished he could hug her, but he knew that wouldn't help any.

He could remember the first time he met Lucy. She was fourteen, and just joined the DPA, Death Protection Agency. His parents were members, so he was always hanging around, learning the ropes, since he would join soon enough. At that point, the company just went around and helped people who wanted to kill themselves or others. Since he was a young boy, he heard about the girl that would join when she accepted herself. They would talk about her being the hope of the DPA.

When he first entered the conference room, he was more than shocked. He saw the most beautiful girl. The only flaw was the tears streaming down her face. She was typing something onto a laptop. He noticed a bunch of people in the room, all the other members. One of them went up to her. Then she kissed him. She would type something into the computer, then kiss the next person. When it was his turn, he was really nervous. Everyone told him she would say how he would die. He was honestly afraid of her. They also said she could see the worst part of everyone's day, just by touching them. When she kissed him, he felt nothing but guilt. When when she let him go, she said he would die in a car crash. But after they prevented that a year later, she checked again, and said he would die of old age.

After that, she met Laxus. They were instant friends. They became partners and traveled around. They were given special missions. They would go to an area, get a few different lists of names, figure out how they die, then report back. After they got a bunch of people from an area, they moved on. He was told that after five years, they would repeat the areas. They really wanted her to figure out how babies die, because they have the most potential in life.

"I want to do this today," Lucy said, stopping Dan's thoughts.

"How about we send him down?" Michelle asked. "You'll be in the room alone."

"That'd be great," Lucy said, faking a smile.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was AFK for a few days. I will be uploading another chapter tomorrow to make up for the days I didn't update. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 (4-21)

"What's up?" Natsu asked, entering the room. He was enjoying his lunch in the cafeteria when Dan and Michelle told him Lucy wanted him in the Student Council room.

"Come here," she said, tapping the seat next to her. He cautiously did so. "I wanted to talk."

"About?" he asked. She moved over and sat on the table part of his desk. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"So you're dating Lisanna?" she asked. She wanted to break the ice a little.

"Yeah, for a year now," he said. He still wasn't too sure about the situation.

"So have you kissed?" she asked quietly. She needed to make sure he had his first kiss. She would feel bad if he didn't, since he had a girlfriend.

Natsu's whole face turned red. "Yeah," he said, looking away.

"That's sweet. You two make a cute couple," she said. She looked at him, waiting for him to meet her gaze. It only took a few seconds. She reached out and touched his face. He tensed. She moved her hand to his chin and moved him a little closer.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh," she said, putting her thumb to his lips. "Don't make this harder than it is." She didn't know why she was being so nice about it. She usually would have already been done by now. She figured because he was a friend.

"Lucy, please don't-"

Natsu was interrupted by Lucy's lips. His eyes widened. Lisanna was going to kill him, if Gray doesn't first.

_"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled, running down the street. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "It's not what it looks like!"_

_"You were kissing her!" Lisanna yelled, not looking back. She quickly crossed the street. Her yellow dress fluttered in the wind._

_"Please, let me explain!" he yelled. He ran across the street after her. _

_Sadly, he didn't see the speeding car._

_Crash!_

_"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed on the top of her lungs._

Lucy pushed Natsu away, her eyes wide, a few tears present. She looked down at what he was wearing. A blue shirt and jeans. If she remembered correctly, Lisanna wore a yellow dress to school. Her head snapped to the door. Lisanna, Gray, and Loke were standing there with wide eyes. Lisanna turned around and ran.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called, jumping out of his seat. He quickly ran after her.

"NO!" Lucy screamed. She ran out of the room. "STOP THEM!" Everyone in the hallway turned to look. Lisanna was running towards the front of the building. "PLEASE!" Lucy pleaded .

"Lucy," Gray said, grabbing her hand. Her head snapped back to him. She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Hey!" Lisanna shrieked. Lucy looked over and saw that Dan was holding her. Michelle was holding Natsu's arm. "Let me go!"

"Natsu didn't do anything," Dan said. "It was Lucy." Lisanna stopped struggling. "Lucy is just like that. If she likes someone, she kisses them whether they have a girlfriend or not. It's her fault, not Natsu's."

"I see," Lisanna said. She calmly removed herself from Dan. She walked over to Natsu. "Sorry I blamed you. It _is_ Lucy's fault. I saw how worried you looked when she did it." Natsu just smiled and hugged her.

"Lucy, I can't believe it," Erza said, crossing her arms. "That was awful. I can't let someone like you lead students. Please give me your badge and find a new place to sit at lunch."

Lucy felt tears coming. She pulled the badge from her pocket and gave it to Erza. "I understand," she simply said. She couldn't believe Dan said that. Of course, there was only so many different things he COULD say. She wasn't mad at him, though. She was mostly mad at herself. She let herself make friends. It was her fault. At least Natsu didn't die.

"Attention all students!" a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Due to issues with Student Council, you are all dismissed!

X

"Lucy, please smile," Laxus pleaded. He didn't like seeing her so upset. The second she came home, she planted herself on the couch, and hasn't moved since. "How about I make your favorite cake?" Lucy nodded and felt more tears stream down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry again. He just sighed and went to the kitchen. At least it was a Friday; she had a whole weekend before she had to face her friends again.

Laxus slumped down in a chair. He looked up and saw his three guests standing there. "Lucy needs some time to think," Misa said. "We should all leave the house."

"We can't-"

"Who's her personal doctor?" Misa cut him off.

"You because your Mom retired," he mumbled. She just smiled and pushed him out the door.

X

Gray walked along the rode, debating whether or not to turn around. He really wanted to check on Lucy, but he just wasn't sure. When he got to her house, he saw everyone, minus Lucy, leave the house. It didn't look like they locked the door, so he let himself in.

"Lucy!" he called. He didn't get an answer, but he heard muffled sobs from the other room. He quickly entered the living room. "God, Luce," he mumbled. She looked like a mess. He sat on the couch beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Gray," Lucy cried. She thought he hated her. She wound her arms around him and tried to stop crying. She was glad that the only bad part of his day was her crying, because she already knew she was crying.

"Hey, do you want me to go make tea? It will make you feel better," he said. When she nodded against his chest, he slowly let her go. Even though it wasn't his house, he still wanted to make tea. It was always a good thing to drink when upset.

He went into her kitchen. After raiding her cupboards for the tea, he finally found some. He put water in a kettle and put it on the stove. After the water started to boil, he put tea leaves in the kettle. He sat down, waiting for the tea to cook. He noticed a leather notebook on the counter. He picked it up, recognizing it as Lucy's notebook.

Should he read it?

* * *

**Do you all think Erza overreacted? I sure do. Don't worry, they will regret that later :D. At least Gray is still on her side, right? **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 (4-24)

Gray stared at the notebook in front of him. With one flip of the cover, he would know Lucy's secret. He would know why she kissed Lyon and Ultear. He would know why his two friends were on her list. He would know why she always carried it around with her. He would know if Jellal passing out had anything to do with her. He would understand why she was always sad, and why she wouldn't let anyone touch her, minus Laxus.

He decided to open the book the moment Lucy entered the room. He jumped in surprise. The stool he was sitting at knocked over. He landed on his butt. The chair smacked him in the face and rolled across the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head. He pulled his hand away and saw blood.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled, running over to him. "What the hell?!" She quickly got up and grabbed a wet cloth. She knelt down between his spread legs and pressed the cloth to the gash in his forehead.

"That hurts," he said.

"Why did I scare you?" she asked, dabbing the wound. He winced every time. He didn't answer her. Instead, he looked at her face, getting lost in her chocolate brown orbs. "Honestly, I don't know anyone else who would manage to pull that off," she mumbled under her breath.

"Lucy," Gray said. He grabbed her hand.

_"Who the hell are you?" _

Lucy shook her head, trying not to see.

_"Who are _you_? This should be the residence of Lucy and Laxus, not some punk who doesn't know how to answer the door with a shirt on."_

_"Wha! When did that happen?!"_

"Let me go," she said, trying to get him to stop touching her.

_"Idiot. Where is Lucy? We came to get her."_

"Let me go, dammit!" Lucy yelled, pulling her wrist back. She fell over on her back, panting. She didn't know what just happened. She only heard voices. She should have seen an image, but only voices. She knew that the first was Gray, but she didn't know who the other was. Maybe she was finally losing the power. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked. He put his hand beside her to try to get a view of her face, but he slipped, practically landing on top of her. He supported himself with his elbows, trying not to crush Lucy with his weight. They were both red in the face.

"P-please get off m-me," she stuttered. She wasn't sure how to react. She's never been this close to anyone.

"You look pretty cute blushing," he said, putting a hand to her face. She blushed even more.

_"We're the DPA. Now let us pass." _

_"Like hell I will!"_

_"Listen, kid, I don't want to hurt you. You seem smart enough to know that it's against the law to deny a police officer._

"G-Gray," she stuttered. She could feel his breath hitting her nose, making her very nervous.

"Lucy, it's okay," he said, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. She looked like she didn't want him near her, but her eyes said something different. "You know I really like you, right?" He just wished Erza was there to compare her hair with Lucy's face. He was sure the blonde had her beat.

"Please don't," she begged. She just couldn't bring herself to see his death. She just couldn't.

She couldn't hear anything anymore. It was just a bunch of static. She would have to ask Misa about that. She should be seeing and hearing something, but she could do neither.

"I won't hurt you," he said, a hint of humor in his voice. He leaned his face a little closer to hers, just so his lips were a centimeter away from her's. He wouldn't kiss her unless she wanted him to.

'If only you knew,' Lucy thought.

KNOCK BOOM KNOCK BOOM BOOM

Gray rolled off of Lucy and looked to the door. The person continued to knock, and they could see the door shaking. Whoever it was, they had an iron fist.

"Coming!" Lucy called. She quickly stood up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal two big men in black uniforms. They were both bald and looked very intimidating. Well, not to Lucy, that is. "You guys!" she yelled, jumping on them. She hugged them both around the neck, leaving Gray confused.

"Miss Lucy, please," the one said, pushing her away. "You don't have to for our sake." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"I don't care," she said. She was starting to get a vision, so she knew she didn't lose her power. "So what are you guys doing here?" She pushed the door open and let them in. Gray instantly went pale.

"You have a friend," the one man spoke, glaring at Gray. "Lucy, please tell me-"

"Of course not!" she quickly yelled, shaking her hands. "No info gathered." The two men laughed while Gray was confused. He didn't understand that they were implying that they were dating, but she said she didn't gather any information, meaning they didn't kiss. If they were, she would gather information on his death.

"Gray, this is Poe and Joe," Lucy introduced the two men.

"Yeah," Gray said skeptically. It seemed weird that two twins had similar names.

"Miss Lucy, we need to talk to you," Poe said. "Can we go to another room?" He looked over to Gray, making it clear why he wanted to leave the room.

"Sure," Lucy said. She started walking upstairs. "Gray!" she called on her way up. "Take care of the tea before it burns!"

"Ack!" Gray yelled, jumping. He realized that the kettle was whistling. He ran over to the stove and turned it off. He sighed and picked up the stool that fell and sat down. He looked back to the notebook. Without a second thought, he opened it. He flipped to a random page.

_Suzy Jones (31): falls in front of a train; looked about 40...pass_

_Carl Smith (newborn): nurse forgets to turn the machine back on; two months...pass_

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It looks like these were death records of some sorts. He flipped a few more pages.

_Hillery Page (14): falls during a gymnastics tournament and splits her head open-blood loss; same age...pass_

_Jonah__ Fell (4): kidnapped and killed; same age...fail_

Gray's eyes widened. What did it mean by fail? Did it mean he died? Then what does pass mean? What exactly was going on? He felt his head spinning. Nonetheless, he flipped the page with the ribbon marking it.

_Anne Gables (17): murdered; same age...pass_

_Lyon Milkovich (8): carrying a cake and got caught in a street fight-shot on accident; looked about fourteen...in progress_

_Ultear Milkovich (5): old age...inevitable death_

_Amy Johnson (78): currently dying of cancer-no data collected...inevitable death_

_Kyle Lander (22): drinking too much at party; same age...pass_

_Josh Hon (3): old age...inevitable death_

_Jellal Fernandes (17): car crash; current age...in progress_

_Natsu Dragneel (17): after a fight with girlfriend, chases her into street, hit by car; current age...pass_

Gray's breath caught in his throat. He knew how his siblings and two friends would die. He was even more shocked to see Natsu's. When Lucy kissed Natsu, he basically had a fight with Lisanna. She was running towards the front of the school, probably running outside. Lucy seemed so eager to stop them. Of course she would. For some reason, she knows that he would die by doing that.

He couldn't take any more. But, there was one more thing he had to check. He flipped to the front of the book. In sloppy handwriting, he saw a few names that stuck out to him.

_Layla Heartfilia: shot...fale_

It was the first entry.

_Jude Heartfilia: self deth...fale_

The second entry. He noticed that words were spelled wrong. Lucy must have wrote them, but she would have been really young. He skimmed through a little more.

_Laxus Dreyer (16): NOT HAPPENING!_

He couldn't help but let out a laugh. He didn't understand how he thought death was funny. But it was just like Lucy to write something like that. Of course she wouldn't let him die.

_Dan Straight (14): car crash; about fifteen...pass_

_Michelle Straight (14): car crash; about fifteen...pass_

He shut the book and slid it away from him. He saw enough for one day. He was just holding a book containing countless people's deaths. He felt sick. He wished he could explain to his friends that Lucy was innocent, but he wasn't sure how. He couldn't just tell them that she kissed Natsu because he was going to die. Actually, now that he thought about it, she only got the information because she kissed them. She was just trying to figure out how he would die. It was quite ironic that by finding out how he would die, she was causing his death. He could only assume she figured it out by kissing people because of Lyon and Ultear. She cried and wrote their deaths down, meaning she knew from kissing them.

His eyes widened.

He was going to kiss her. She would have figured out how he died. He felt like an asshole. How could he do that to her? However she figured out deaths, it would be awful to see.

"Gray, why are you crying?"

* * *

**This chapter was a bit long, huh?**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 (4-26)

"Gray, why are you crying?"

Gray looked up and saw Laxus. He was standing at the door with Misa, Dan, and Michelle. They all looked equally shocked. He wiped his eyes, not even realizing that he was crying. Misa narrowed her eyes on him. In three steps, she was right beside him. She leaned over and picked up the notebook. His eyes went wide. She tapped the book on his head twice.

"You didn't open this, right?" she asked in a teasing voice. He gulped. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not," he said, his voice wavering.

"Of course." She slammed the book down. He jumped. "You wouldn't know about the hundreds of names in this book, all with lives in our hands, right? Or about Lucy seeing how people die by kissing them. And you certainly wouldn't know how the people you care about die, right?!"

He was silent.

She smirked and put her face right next to his, a hand on his shoulder. "I bet you regret trying to kiss her," she whispered in his ear. His face turned red. How did she know?!

"Misa, stop," Laxus said, taking a step forward. She held her hand out.

"No, he deserves to know," she said. She looked back at Gray. "You realize any time she touches someone she sees the worst part of their day, right?" She slammed her hand on the table. "You realize she would cry anytime her parents touched her? When they would kiss her, she would bawl her eyes out, seeing their deaths. She went to therapy, by my mother. She kept telling us about this image she sees. Do you know what that was? Her own mother being stabbed and shot, then her father killing himself. You know that all happened when she was five, right? Ever heard of the Cursed Child?"

Gray's eyes widened.

"Yeah, your little friends read the books for fun, right?" Misa hissed. "Believe me! It isn't fun!"

"I-"

"Don't speak," she interrupted him. "Every few generations, one of them is born. The kid usually kills themselves, or the parents do it. In this age, we won't let that happen. The DPA had her join to help us. Death Protection Agency: preventing early deaths since 1908. We would search for people who wanted to kill themselves and others, helping them. We saves hundreds before Lucy. After? More like thousands. We've almost reached a million. She travels around with Laxus, gathering data. We send out men from my department to stop those deaths. My department is the only that knows about Lucy. Congrats, because you're the first outside."

"Give me a minute!" they all heard Lucy yell from upstairs. She came running down, a smile on her face. "When did you guys get back?" she asked, brushing past everyone. She went over to the table and sat down.

"What's up?" Laxus asked, trying to act like nothing just happened.

"Poe and Joe are upstairs," she said, swinging her feet. "They said they want to talk to you alone, so I would hurry." Laxus nodded and went upstairs.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Misa asked, putting her hand to Lucy's forehead.

"Hmm," she hummed. "You two are cute," she giggled.

"What?" Misa asked, slightly amused.

"I want to keep it a surprise!" she giggled. Later that night, she saw Laxus and Misa kissing, then him having to run to the store, being the worst part of her night.

"Alright," Misa laughed. "So anything weird happening with you?"

"Uh," she mumbled, looking over to Gray. She bit her lip and looked at her lap.

"Don't worry about him," Misa said, lifting Lucy's chin up. "Just act like he isn't here. What's wrong?" Gray was slightly offended.

"Well," Lucy said, trying to think of how to say it. "Is it possible that someone's immune to me?"

"What do you mean?" Misa asked.

"Sort of how I can touch myself," she tried to explain. "I can never see my own death or bad parts in my day. Like that, only with another person." She truly did forget Gray was there. However, he didn't forget she was there. He couldn't help but think she was talking about him.

"That can't happen."

"But if it did," she pleaded. She really wanted to know.

"Did this happen?" Misa asked, thinking she knew where the conversation was going. She had a feeling it had to do with a certain shirtless boy behind her. She didn't even feel like commenting on his missing clothing.

"Lucy," Laxus said, reentering the room. "You need to go pack a bag." He looked between the three, wondering what happened. Gray and Lucy both looked shaken up. He didn't fail to notice the smirk on Misa's face. Dan and Michelle weren't in the room. He assumed they left, feeling that they didn't belong in the conversation.

"What for?" Lucy asked, standing up. She walked to Laxus and stopped in front of him. He grabbed her hand and set it on his cheek. Her eyes went wide for a moment. "Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes." She pushed past Laxus and ran upstairs.

"Gray, go home," Laxus said, crossing his arms. "Just forget you ever met us and leave."

Before Gray could ask what was going on, he was pushed out the door.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty short. It was almost a thousand words, but it seems shorter when I read it. *shrugs* So you all know what happened to Lucy's parents, and so does Gray. Doesn't Misa seem like a bitch? Yeah, I wanted her to think you were. Someone had to be the bad-cop, right?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 (4-29)

It was like they were never there.

Gray sat in the student council room, staring at his desk. One week before, everything about Lucy was revealed to him. Not one hour later he was kicked out of the house. Laxus told him to forget them. He seemed like the only one that couldn't. Lucy was officiously kicked out of student council, and no one actually goes to class, so they wouldn't notice her absence.

He did.

He was starting to miss her.

So bad.

"Gray?" Jellal asked. Gray lazily looked up. "Is something wrong? You've been kind of spacey lately."

Gray let out a sigh. "I just need to find someone." And he was out the door before Jellal could count to two.

Gray ran down to the school library in record time. He used his student council privileges to get on a computer. He quickly logged on and got on the Internet. He found Google and typed 'DPA.' He was taken to the DPA homepage. He looked at the links across the top, clicking each one.

He knew what he needed to about the foundation of the company, so he just skimmed through that section. He found a list of the leaders of each division. It was pretty complex; almost like government. Two divisions would work together to find dangerous people. The next seven divisions seaked out those people, each division working at each continent. That just made up the first unit. There were two main units to the DPA, not including Bosu's. And the second was all about Lucy. The website didn't say that directly, but he knew. They obviously couldn't directly say that Lucy was a cursed child that could see people's deaths. Three divisions would work to compile a list for Lucy to search for. Then the list would go to Lucy and Laxus, who worked in Misa's division. When the list was completed, the other teams under Misa would work on finding those people and saving them. It probably just looked good to have Lucy and Laxus under a major division, rather than by themselves.

Gray was about to get off the website, thinking he was unsuccessful, when he saw a small icon in the top right corner of the screen. It was a journal. Mildly curious, he clicked on it. Big letters were stretched across the screen: HELP MAKE THIS WORLD A BETTER PLACE, ONE LIFE AT A TIME! Just below that, he saw saw something that made his eyes widen. There was a place to join the DPA.

Gray clicked the button as fast as his fingers would move. A series of questions appeared. It seemed pretty basic. He had to type in his standard information: name, birthdate, height, hair color, eye color, criminal record, and the list goes on. The last question surprised him. He needed to type why he wanted to join. With a smirk, he started typing.

X

"It's like nothing changed," Misa laughed. She was looking about the window, watching Laxus, Lucy, Michelle, and Dan all playing basketball outside. The boys thought they would be cleaver and split the teams by gender, but that was a mistake like always. She smiled and let the blinds fall back into place. After clearing her throat, she turned back to Bosu.

"I think I want to send them to Hargeon," Bosu said, tapping his pencil against the desk with one hand, his other resting on his chin. He was staring at his monitor. "There is a lovely apartment building here in town, only a short distance from a school."

"That sounds nice," Misa said through grit teeth. Bosu was not informed of Lucy's little struggle with friends. She really didn't want that to happen again.

A dinging noise made both of them jump.

"What was that?" Misa asked.

"Someone wants to join the company," Bosu said. It was the tablet beside him that made the noise. He has it set to alarm in with any messages or changes. No one has joined in years, so he was a bit surprised. He opened up the website and looked at the submission form, nodding his head in approval so often. When he read the last question, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Something funny?" Misa asked, raising a brow.

Bosu cleared his throat and pressed the button that allowed him to speak over the intercom. "I need ten background checks on the website submission. Get that to me I within the hour," he said in a commanding voice.

"Sir, you already approved the person?" Misa asked. "I thought there was a whole process. The ten background checks shouldn't happen until the last step."

"There is just something about this one I like," Bosu said, resting his hand against his cheek. "I think I will put him in your division."

"What makes you like him?" Misa asked. She also wanted to know what made him laugh, but that wasn't as important.

"Do you know why he wants to join?" Bosu asked, leaning back in his chair. She shook her head. "He didn't say an actual reason, but a question. 'Ever done something crazy?'"

And crazy it was.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty short.**

**I have written Chapter 13, but I can't seem to find the inspiration to write 14. I am really getting into _Perfect for You_. I am quite a few chapters ahead. I always seem to do that. I'll get into one story, get it ahead, and then do that with others. But this time I am WAY into the other one. I will try my hardest to write 14 soon! I REFUSE TO DISRUPT MY REGULAR UPDATES!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 (5-2)

"Gray!" Natsu yelled. "I need another drink!"

Gray rolled his eyes and brought another spicy hot chocolate out to the pinkette. Every few days, his parents would ask him to help out at the cafe. His friends always felt the need to show up and tease him.

"Thank you, Twinkle Toes," Natsu laughed. All the guys laughed with him.

"Come on, I'm just wearing an apron," Gray said, crossing his arms. He did not see what was funny about a plain black apron.

"It's pretty funny," Gajeel laughed. Gray rolled his eyes and took the empty plates and cups off their table. He heard laughing behind him.

"Mom, it's not funny," Gray whined, walking towards the kitchen.

"Go wash the dishes," Ur said, containing her laughter. She set a rag on his head.

"Yes, Mom," he said, pushing the door to the back open. His dad was standing there, smirking. "You're wearing the same apron, so I don't want to hear it."

"Don't worry," his father, Jason, laughed. "It's just funny how all your friends pick on you. Say, which one is your girlfriend?"

"Dad, we've been over this," Gray said, setting the dishes in the sink. He turned the water on and started washing them. "Lisanna is dating Natsu, Erza likes Jellal, Mira is after some guy named Freed, I just know Cana likes Loke, and Levy likes Gajeel. Oh, and Wendy has been talking to this boy named Romeo."

"That doesn't mean you can't like one of them," Jason said, nudging his son's shoulder. "I'm just teasing you. Besides, I can't see you with any of them."

"Oh?" Gray asked. "Then who can you see me with?"

"Hmm," Jason hummed. He grabbed a towel and started drying dishes. "I think she would be blonde, but not the stereotypical. She would be smart, you know? She have a huge chest, but you wouldn't care if she didn't. Definitely short."

"Dad," Gray said skeptically. "You better not be describing a particular person."

"Oh, what was her name?" Jason asked. "Lilly? Laughy? Lally? Lilifer?"

"Lucy," Gray said. He drained the water in the sink. After drying his hands, he turned around to lean against the counter.

"Lucy! That's it! What happened to her?" Jason could see that they both had a connection that day she came to the cafe. He thought for sure she would come back, though.

"It doesn't matter," Gray snapped. He saw Ur put an order slip at the small window, so he swiftly went over there. He read the paper and went to make the drinks.

"What, did she reject you?" Jason asked. He noticed Gray's change in mood. "She was probably just being modest. I saw how she looked at you."

"You just don't get it," Gray said. He all but slammed the drinks on the window counter. He turned back around and glared at his father. "I can't reach her. She's different, and I can't change that. No matter how much I want to be with her, I can't."

"If she's different, that just makes her special," Jason said. He looked straight at Gray. "And you don't let someone special slip, no matter what."

"Not that kind of different, Dad," Gray said sadly. "Besides, she left two weeks ago. She's gone."

"She left? And you just let her leave?"

"I couldn't stop her." Gray clenched his fists. "Nothing I say can ever change anything."

"Then you get her back." Jason put his hands in his pockets. He felt an envelope and pulled it out. "I almost forgot. This came for you this morning. There wasn't a return address, so I don't know who it is from, but here you go." He handed the letter to Gray.

Gray stared at the paper. His name and address were written in decorative writing. He carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper. He quickly skimmed through it. By the end of the letter, his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath.

"No matter what, huh?" Gray asked. He ripped the paper in half. "We are just too different." He let the paper and envelope drop to the floor on his way out of the room.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. He bent down and picked up the paper. He put both halves back together. It was an acceptance letter into the DPA. He smiled faintly. He leaned over the window. Ur walked over and smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Gray is going on a little trip, okay?" he asked. He set the paper down. "Tell him to go home and pack."

"Chasing after the girl," she laughed. "Why does this sound familiar?"

"Hey, I couldn't let you move to Fiore alone, could I?" he laughed along.

"The Fullbuster blood. It's a blessing and a curse," she sighed.

X

"Ugh, do I have to?" Lucy whined. She slumped into her seat.

"The future is always changing, isn't it?" Misa asked, skimming through the clipboard in her hands. "You haven't checked everyone in two years. It's important that you do."

"Fine," Lucy groaned.

"You've been back for two and a half weeks. I was suppose to make you do it the day you came back. Be grateful," Bosu said. "I have a meeting to attend to, so hurry up."

Lucy sighed and walked over to Bosu. She kissed him only a few seconds. "Still old age," she said. It was so weird kissing your boss.

"I'll start sending teams in," he said. He cleared his throat and left the room.

"Might as well get it over with, right?" Misa asked. Lucy nodded and kissed her. She saw a plane crashing. She reached over to the table and grabbed a pen and paper. She started scribbling on it. She had to let Misa go for air. She panted and looked at the piece of paper. "God, Lucy, you could have kissed me a second time," Misa said, panting as well.

"Sorry," Lucy said, gasping for breath. They kissed at least five minutes. "I was looking for the plane name."

"You are getting better," Misa said. "You can search in your visions."

"Okay, go get Michelle and Dan," Lucy said. Misa nodded and left the room.

"Is it sad that I'm getting used to you kissing girls?" Laxus asked. He was sitting in the corner of the room, tipping his chair back.

"Shut up," Lucy snapped. She looked at the paper. "Okay, come here." She set the paper down and looked to Laxus. He smirked and pulled her to him.

X

"So that should do it," Misa said, closing the door behind the last person.

"That wasn't that bad," Lucy said, wiping her face with a towel. It was only dinner time, meaning it only took four hours.

"A lot of teams are out," Misa said. She sat down at the conference table across from Lucy. "Bosu was going to send you out again, but I think he wants to have to wait for all the teams so you can check them."

"That's perfectly fine by me," Lucy said, stretching her arms across the table. A long break sounded pretty nice.

"Speaking of teams," Misa started. "I'm going to have a new one."

"Really?" Lucy asked, her face lighting up. "Who will it be?"

"Well Bosu was going to pull someone from the other division to join the newbie. I don't know a thing about him, except that he is with Bosu right now."

_Knock Knock_

"Oh, here they are," Misa said. She got up from her chair and walked to the door. She opened it wide and smiled at Bosu. She looked down to the person next to him and almost fainted.

"He says he knows about her, so get him checked," Bosu said, nudging the boy through the door. "I've got things to do. Get him a room when you're done." He shut the door and left.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to join," the newbie said with a smirk. He looked over to Lucy, who was staring back with wide eyes.

"NO!" she shrieked, jumping up. Her chair fell back and it the floor. The noise rang through the room. Her face turned beat red for more reasons than one.

"I think I'll leave you to it," Misa said, trying not to laugh. She waved and left the room as fast as possible.

"Why did you come here?" Lucy managed to croak out.

"Listen, I know all about you," Gray said, walking towards the blonde. She looked around the room nervously. He sat down in the seat next to her. "A wise man once told me that if you're different, it just means your special. And if someone is special, you don't let them get away. I let you get away, Lucy, but I'm not letting that happen again."

Lucy smiled and looked at her lap. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me," she said.

Gray lifted her chin up. "Don't you have a job to do?" he asked in a teasing voice. He watched a slight blush reach her cheeks.

"Yeah...I do," she said through a smile. She put a hand behind his head and pulled him closer. She stopped just as their lips were about to touch. They were both touching each other, and she didn't see any visions.

_"I feel bad, because you can never kiss the one you love."_

Lucy closed the gap between herself and Gray. She didn't see any sort of vision. Michelle was wrong. Michelle was wrong! She put her other hand to Gray's neck and leaned into the kiss. He smirked against her lips briefly. He was starting to think that a bunch of people were lucky, getting to kiss her. He did not understand what Lyon was complaining about. He held her closer and deepened the kiss.

From the other side of the door, Misa smiled.

* * *

**So I think there will be fourteen chapters, possibly an epilogue. And if you noticed, I changed the genres...**

**Thank you to everyone who answered my poll, but I will not be using that as the next story, for two reasons. I came up with a new story idea and just fell in love with it. And three of the choices on the poll were pretty close, so I want to wait for it to become a more obvious choice. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 (5-7)

"Why does he have to be with us again?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't have a partner yet," Lucy said, glaring at Laxus. It has been two weeks since Gray joined the DPA, and they still haven't found him a partner yet. Lucy managed to check everyone out, so she was sent on little missions again. They were currently going to the nearby hospital to check the babies. It was weird, but she was used to it.

"So, uh, you just have to kiss all the babies?" Gray asked awkwardly. He looked down at his hand intertwined with Lucy's and blushed.

"Pretty much," Lucy said. She was acting like holding Gray's hand was the most normal thing in the world. She was internally freaking out, but he didn't need to know that.

Laxus pushed the hospital doors open. The few people in the waiting room turned to look at them. Gray nervously looked between them. He felt like he was doing some dirty, secret operation that he would go to jail for if anyone found out.

"How can I help you?" the woman at the window asked. Laxus and Lucy pulled out their badges, showing they were form the DPA. "Of course, right this way please." The woman grabbed a box behind her and led the three to the room with the newborns. She handed Laxus the box and left the room.

"What's that?" Gray asked, pointing to the plastic box.

"Baby wipes," Lucy said. She pulled one out and wiped her mouth with it. "They can't risk the babies getting sick, so I have to sanitize my mouth."

"That's...unsettling," Gray said. He watched Lucy walk over and pick up a little boy. She smiled at it and rocked it back and forth a few times. The baby giggled. Then she kissed him. Gray awkwardly looked away.

"You're so squeamish," Laxus laughed. "It's not that big of deal."

"It's just weird," Gray said quietly, not wanting Lucy to hear. Laxus couldn't argue the fact that is was weird, seeing your girlfriend kiss a bunch of little kids.

"He's so cute," Lucy said. The little baby feel asleep in her arms, holding onto her finger. Gray smiled faintly. She looked oddly good with a baby in her arms. "Hmm, let's see," she mumbled. She looked at the crib the boy was sleeping in. She smiled when she saw the sign with his name. "Haru, huh? That's a cute name."

"Will you just put him down already?" Laxus asked. "We have at least fifty kids here. I don't want to be hear all day."

"Why don't you go somewhere else then?" Lucy snapped. "Gray's here, so I won't be alone."

"Whatever," Laxus mumbled, walking to the door. "I'll be in the waiting room." He slammed the door behind him.

"I don't know why he has to be so difficult, huh, Haru?" Lucy asked in a baby voice, rocking the sleeping boy.

"So, uh, don't you have to write something down?" Gray asked.

"Right." Lucy put Haru back in his crib. She took the bag off her shoulder and pulled her notebook out. She threw it at Gray, who barely caught it. "Write his name down, that he dies of old age, and inevitable death." She picked up the next baby, which was a little girl.

The next three hours was spent the same way. Lucy would figure out how the baby died, then Gray would write the information down. She would play with him or her for a little bit, then move on. There were about forty babies all together. When they were done, they went back to the waiting room.

"Finally!" Laxus cheered, standing up. A few people gave him weird looks. He just glared back.

"I wouldn't get too happy," Lucy said. "We still have to visit the little kids."

"Are you serious?" Laxus asked with an annoyed tone. "I hate dealing with them."

"At least Gray's here," she pointed out. "He can help keep them busy."

"Wait, what?" Gray asked. He nervously followed the two blondes to another room. Inside, there were dozens of toddlers. They were all younger than five. They were playing with blocks, coloring, and running around.

"All these kids are sick in some way," Lucy explained to Gray. "When they are no longer contagious, they all come here to play for a few hours during the day."

"I'll go color," Laxus said. He walked over to the little table and sat down. A few of the little girls blushed.

"He always takes the easy job," Lucy sighed. She pulled a coin out of her pocket. "Heads or tails?" she asked.

"Tails," Gray said, not really sure what they were flipping the coin for. She flipped the coin, and it landed on heads.

"Ha!" she laughed. "I get blocks."

"Then what do I do?"

"You get the wild kids."

Gray's eyes widened. He had to entertain the kids that were running around. He understood why they had to flip a coin. It was clearly harder to handle the wild ones. She just stuck her tongue out and walked over to the kids playing with the blocks. He played tag with the kids.

"Hi," she said, sitting down by the blocks. A little girl was stacking squares. She looked about five. She had big blue eyes, but no hair.

"Hello!" the little girl said cheerfully.

"What are you making?" Lucy asked, crossing her legs.

"I'm making a wall," the little girl said. She looked up to Lucy and grabbed a piece of her hair. "You have pretty hair."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "You have pretty eyes." The girl blushed. "What's your name?"

"Annabelle," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy. Can I play with you?" Annabelle nodded. Lucy smiled and grabbed a yellow triangle. She set it on top of the stack of squares. "Look, it's a castle. Everyone princess needs a castle, right?" She put her hand on the little girls head.

"Then you need one, too!" Annabelle said. She grabbed a few rectangles and made another tower. She set a pink triangle on top.

"Do you know what else every princess needs?" Lucy asked. Annabelle shook her head. "A crown." Lucy got up and went over to the coloring table. She came back with two crowns. She folded two pieces of paper into cylinders. Annabelle's was pink, while Lucy's was blue.

"You're a pretty princess," Annabelle said. "And is pretty princes needs a prince!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy laughed. She felt bad for the girl; she was so sweet. A girl that sweet doesn't deserve to have cancer. She knew that because she was bald, and also because the worse part of her day was getting the treatment.

"Yeah!" Annabelle giggled. "I know who it is, too!"

"And who would that be?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"It's him!" Annabelle pointed across the room. Lucy turned around and smiled. Gray was chasing the kids, pretending to trip so he didn't catch them. They were all laughing. He stood up and scooped one of the girls up. She laughed and tried to pus him away. He held her by her legs and swung her. She laughed more and tried to keep her dress up. Three boys ran over and jumped on him. He let them knock him to the ground. Gray looked over to Lucy and smiled. She smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, he's my prince," Lucy said, looking back at the two towers.

"You'll make a great queen, Lucy!" Annabelle said happily. Lucy found herself blushing. It was a completely innocent comment, but she found herself thinking of marrying Gray. She blushed harder and looked back at him. He was chasing the kids again. She shook her head and looked back at Annabelle.

"You'll make a great one, too," she said. She leaned over and kissed her as quickly as possible. Annabelle smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lucy!" she said with a smile. Lucy smiled, too. Annabelle was going to die of old age. She would be cured of her cancer. That was definitely something to smile about.

"Lucy!" Laxus yelled. She looked over and saw him standing up. "Bosu wants us back."

"Give me a minute!" she yelled. She always loved playing with the kids. She always told Laxus she was there for work, but it was always a lie.

"Will you come again?" Annabelle asked.

"I will the next chance I get," Lucy said.

"Lucy?" Annabelle asked. She pointed behind the blonde. Lucy looked behind her and saw Gray.

"Laxus already left. He wants us to hurry," Gray said.

"But I'm visiting Annabelle!" Lucy whined.

"I didn't want to do this," Gray sighed. He picked Lucy up like a baby.

"Gray! Put me down!" Lucy yelled, hitting his chest.

And Lucy was carried away like the princess she was.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! I have been busy the past few days. I was going to update all my stories a day after I updated the second chapter for _Dance in the Rain_, but I got slammed with stuff to do. A thousand apologies! **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 (5-10)

"This is Juvia Lockser. She will be Gray's new partner," Misa said, showing Juvia to Laxus, Lucy, and Gray.

"Juvia thinks it's nice to meet you all," Juvia said, bowing.

"Same here," Gray said, shaking her hand. He noticed how ice cold her hand was. When he looked at her face, he saw her glaring daggers at him. He didn't seem to be able to look away.

"Laxus, Gray, I forgot I need your help with something," Lucy quickly said. She grabbed both of their hands and ran out of the room.

"Luce!" Laxus yelled, not liking being dragged down the hall. They stopped when they were seven rooms away. "What's up with you?"

"Gray, tell them you won't be her partner," Lucy demanded. Gray's eyes widened. She also noticed something was wrong.

"Luce, you're reacting over nothing. If you're just jealous-"

"No," Lucy said, cutting Laxus off. "Something is seriously wrong."

"Gray, go back to Juvia and Misa. I have to talk to Lucy," Laxus ordered.

Gray had no choice but to obey.

X

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Juvia asked, hugging Gray's arm as they walked down the street. "Juvia won't bite."

"I'm not," Gray mumbled, looking away.

They were sent on their first mission. Juvia has been there for almost a week, and he still felt uneasy. It seemed like she was just a hollow shell. He was almost frightened.

"Didn't you grow up here?" Juvia asked, looking around. They were in Magnolia. Bosu thought it would be easier for Gray.

"So where are we going first?" Gray asked, changing the subject.

"It seems like the park," she said, reading the copy of Lucy's notes.

"We better hurry." He carefully removed himself from Juvia and walked faster.

X

"Luce, calm down," Laxus said, looking at the girl sitting in front of him. She was eating her lunch, tapping her foot hard.

"I just don't feel right," Lucy said. She was staring at the table.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Michelle asked, sitting beside Lucy. Dan sat beside Laxus.

"She's worried about Gray," Lauxs sighed.

"What's wrong with Gray?" Michelle asked.

"He went out with this new partner. She seems nice," Laxus said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lucy slammed her hand down on the table. "There is something wrong with her!" she yelled.

"What is her name, anyways?" Dan asked lazily.

"Juvia Loffer?" Laxus asked. "No, that isn't right. Is it Locker?"

"It's Lockser," Lucy corrected him.

"What?!" Dan gasped. "Juvia Lockser?"

"Yeah, why?" Michelle asked. She didn't understand her brother sometimes.

"I heard there was this killing spree over in America," Dan explained. Lucy's eyes widened. "This blue haired girl flipped out and killed a bunch of people. That was her name."

"Laxus!" Lucy screeched. "I told you there was something wrong!" She jumped from her seat and sprinted to Bosu, everyone else close behind. She swung the door open so fast it almost fell off its hinges.

"Hello," Bosu said with a smile.

Lucy stalked forward and grabbed his collar. "WHERE IS GRAY!" she screamed, an edge in her voice.

"M-Magnolia," Bosu stuttered, clearly afraid.

"You guys explain and catch up later," Lucy said, dropping Bosu. She ran out of the room, Laxus following.

How could she be so stupid?

X

"I still feel bad," Lisanna sighed.

"I didn't think Gray would up and leave too," Loke mumbled. "And we were suppose to be friends. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He left a month ago," Jellal said. "I hate to say it, but we have to get over it sometime."

"Jellal!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Sorry I opened my mouth," he mumbled, continuing his work.

"I need your help!"

Everyone's ears perked up. They heard someone yell from down the hall.

"Help!"

"That's," Natsu mumbled. They all turned to the door, hearing footsteps.

The door swung open, slamming against the wall. Lucy and Laxus ran in, panting.

"Lucy!" Everyone ran over and jumped on the girl. They started yelling at the same time about how sorry they were and how stupid they were.

"Listen!" she yelled, shutting them up. "Gray is in trouble! We have to find him!"

"What do you mean he's in trouble?" Erza asked.

"Just find him and get him away from the girl he's with!" Laxus yelled.

X

Lucy had to stop to take a breath. She's been running around all day, literally. She felt like the day went by so fast. It seemed more words were spoken then actions. It was true, really. She didn't even take time to think about the situation. Juvia was, or is, a murderer. There was no reason for her to kill Gray, for what she knew. And she most likely wouldn't do it in public. So why was she rushing?

Because she loved him.

The thought of him dying was scary as hell.

She fell to her knees in tears. She finally found someone, a reason to keep smiling, and she was going to lose him. The awful thing was, she was the reason he joined the DPA. And if he didn't join, he wouldn't have met Juvia. She was blaming herself, and she wasn't sure if anyone else was to blame.

"This should be the place."

It was distant, but she heard the voice. She looked up and saw that she was in the park. She started crawling towards the voice.

"Let's sit on the bench and wait," a female voice said. There was no doubt that it was Juvia.

"Uh, sure."

She was so happy to hear his voice.

Just as she got into view of them, she made eye-contact with Juvia. The bluenette had a nasty smirk on her face. She reached in her pocket and pulled something out. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Gray!"

* * *

**Yeah, so this chapter went REALLY fast. I realized I never put Juvia in the story, so I figured I would make her the partner. And it sort of fits, considering they fought when she was still part of Phantom Lord. ****A few of you guys asked about Natsu and everyone else. And they're back, but not for long. This was the chapter that everything starts, and the next chapter is the final chapter. The next chapter is the epilogue, so it is about nine-hundred words. **

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilouge (5-12)

**_Epilogue_**

"Gray!"

Lucy watched in horror as Juvia put a gun to Gray's head.

"Gray, no!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Bang!_

Everything was happening in slow-motion for Lucy. A few tears slipped out of Gray's eyes as he fell to the ground. Juvia was laughing in slow motion. From the corner of her eyes, she could see everyone running towards them. A few muffled screams left her lips.

"Gray!"

Everything sped up again as they all screamed. The guys all tackled Juvia. Laxus even had handcuffs with him. All the girls ran over to Gray.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Lucy said, clutching her hair. Everyone looked over to her. She stumbled over to him. "You weren't suppose to die!" she screamed out in frustration, tears gushing from her eyes. "It's all my fault!"

"Lucy, it's not-"

"But it is!" Lucy screamed, cutting Laxus off. She started shaking. "Why couldn't I see it?" she whispered. She leaned down and kissed his bloody lips. "And even now, I still don't see anything. Why couldn't it have been me?!"

"Lucy, please calm down," Dan said, hugging her. She was going to give herself a heart attack if she didn't calm down.

"No! If only I didn't have this bloody curse!" She cried onto Dan's shoulder.

"Curse?" Levy asked, her ears perking up.

"The Cursed Child," Wendy spoke breathlessly.

"You're the Cursed Child," Levy repeated. It wasn't a question.

A light-bulb went off.

"A Cursed Love, Chapter seventeen!" the two bluenettes shouted at once. "You're a genius!" They both blushed at each other's comment.

"What, what is it?" Lucy asked quickly.

"No, I won't let you do that," Levy said, rethinking her original thought.

"Tell me!" Lucy yelled, making everyone jump.

"Okay, in this one fiction book the Cursed Child saved the one she loved," Wendy explained.

"How?" Lucy whispered.

"The Reaper's Kiss," Levy said.

"Hell no," Laxus spat out. He's heard of it. He wasn't sure if it was just a story or not, but if it was, he wasn't letting it happen.

"Please, let me save Gray," Lucy pleaded. "I drug him into this."

"The Reaper Kiss," Laxus sighed. "It's an old legend. You would kiss someone who is dying, and imagine you dying like they did. They have to be alive, though."

"He has a pulse," Erza said. "It's faint, but it's there."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded. She sat on her knees and pulled Gray up to her. She took a deep breath.

"I love you all. I'll miss you," she said, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Levy and Wendy. I'm glad you are helping me help him." She pressed her lips to Gray's.

A soft light formed around Lucy and Gray's bodies. They saw Lucy slowly go limp, and the life slowly go back into Gray. The blood started to disappear, and reappear on Lucy. After a minute, it was like she was shot instead of him.

They all saw Gray open his eyes. Lucy fell limp on his lap. Blood was soaking his shirt.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Gray!" everyone screamed. They all tackled him, after Laxus picked Lucy up, of course.

"What happened?" he asked, pushing everyone off. He looked to the two blondes. Laxus was actually crying. Tears were running down his face. Michelle and Dan were crying as well.

"Lucy saved your life," Levy explained. "She used the Reaper Kiss to save you."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Police swarmed the area, Misa and Bosu included.

Gray was in shock. Lucy was being rushed into an ambulance, even though she couldn't be saved. Juvia was being put into a police car. Misa and Laxus were crying, hugging each other. Dan was yelling curses to the Heavens, and Michelle was sobbing to herself. Everyone else was crying tears of joy for him, but sadness for Lucy. At one point his family showed up. Lyon and Ultear didn't know what was happening. Ur was in shock. Jason was even more surprised.

"You said you couldn't reach her, and you really meant it," Jason said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to go after her."

"No, Dad," Gray said. "You were right. I was the one that let her go in the first place."

"You really loved her," Jason stated. He put a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I-" Gray stopped talking. He suddenly felt really dizzy. He was hearing voices in his head. After a few seconds, he saw pictures. He pushed Jason away, and it stopped. His eyes widened.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

Gray grabbed Michelle, since she was closest. He pressed his lips against her's. He let her go and collapsed to his knees.

"Oh no," Misa said. She ran over to Gray. Her blood was boiling. "You idiots!" she screamed. "The Reaper Kiss gives it to whoever is saved!"

"Gives what?" Dan asked.

"Death's Kiss. He's now the Cursed Child."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I think it's a suitable ending. **

**Attention! I think I may try to add on to some of my stories or make sequels. I just feel like I rob you guys of good endings. And also some of my newer stories I may rewrite if I didn't like how they were. I feel like I'm a better writing, so I like the idea of rewriting. I can even add new stuff to the stores to keep them interesting. I'm sure you all like one if not both of the ideas, so please let me know which one's I should try first! I will definitely be rewriting _Meister and Reaper_. I just hated how it was and that I just stopped writing. So please, do let me know! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
